Generations Past
by TheAlmostMalfoy
Summary: Sebastian/OC. Mature themes. Okay, sucky summary. Please read and review. Rated M for later on. Like I already said, mature themes for early on.
1. Chapter 1: Daydream

Chapter 1: Daydream

A terrible headache made him groan and turn away from his position staring at her beautiful face. He gazed around the room and nodded, remembering slightly what had happened as the sunlight streamed in, stinging his eyes.

"What on earth?" he asked himself, pulling the blanket off of his legs and climbing out of bed, completely naked. "Oh, where are my trousers?" he scolded himself, looking around and spotting them on her night table. He rubbed his temples in attempt of taking the pounding pain in his head, pulling his trousers on and turning around in attempt of trying to find his shirt.

"Good morning, Sebby," her voice called with a slight yawn.

"Good morning, my dear," Sebastian replied sweetly, scavenging all around for his missing shirt.

He heard the sound of bouncing bedsprings, letting him know that she was getting out of bed, and then immediately felt soft stroking on his front. Sebastian let out an involuntary moan as she kissed down his back.

"Oh," he gasped, reluctantly removing her hands from his erecting member and pulling them to his lips.

"Come on," she begged, dragging him back to the bed and pulling him back on top of her nude self.

Sebastian cracked a grin and cupped the back of her head, leaning down and kissing her passionately.

"Last night was…so…" her eyes closed, kissing his cheek and sucking on his earlobe to emphasize her words. "Now," she whispered. "Prove to me that it wasn't just a dream. Please," she added.

Sebastian sighed and asked, "What would you fancy for breakfast, my dear?"

"You," she whispered. "I could just eat…you…up…"

Sebastian stood up as he closed his eyes for a long blink.

When he opened them again, he was standing in the kitchen of the Manor House.

"Oh, I do miss her so," he mumbled to himself, taking the breakfast tray to the young master's bedroom and tried putting Cynthia out of his head.


	2. Chapter 2: Unforgettable

Chapter 2: Unforgettable

"Good morning, young master," Sebastian whispered, placing the tray down on the boy's bedside table and going around his bed to open the windows with a grin.

Ciel grumbled as he stretched up, creaking the bedsprings underneath him.

"You really are a devil," Cynthia's voice crooned inside his head, as he remembered her moaning to him after he would wake her up, among other times. As much as Sebastian tried to forget her, memories kept flashing by him.

A painful pang struck his heart as he tried to remember that she was gone, and that there was no changing that.

"Have nice dreams?" he asked, handing Ciel a carrot muffin.

"No," Ciel replied simply, nibbling around the edges.

Sebastian sighed and reached into his pocket, grasping a photograph that he always kept in his pocket.

He had taken the photograph, and yes, it was of Cynthia.

Although it had been countless years ago, he still remembered the day perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3: Cynthia

Chapter 3: Cynthia

Cynthia Mary Phantomhive was the daughter of Jane and Joseph Phantomhive, generations past. On that particular spring day illustrated in the photograph, her parents were having a luncheon with the duke of Wellington in the garden. In the meantime, Cynthia and Sebastian were in her room, just talking. She was fascinated with him, and he was just as fascinated and enamored with her. When he was with her, he didn't feel like a monster. Instead, he felt little flutters inside his heart, like butterflies spreading and flapping their brilliant wings.

"Well, Sebastian?" he remembered her asking at one point, after the photograph had been taken, looking up at him from her relaxed position, her head across his lap. "What now?"

He smiled down at her, continuing rubbing her shoulders, as he replied, "What do you wish to do now, my lady?"

Her eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed at him.

"Have I done something wrong?" he demanded, worried.

"Have I not ordered you to call me Cynthia?" she scolded with a playful smack and a smile brimming on her cheeks.

"Cynthia," Sebastian breathed, pulling her hair over her shoulder.

"Yes, sweet Sebastian?" she asked.

"What a beautiful name," he sighed.

"Sebastian," she said in a commanding tone. "I require you do something."

Sebastian nodded, saying, "Hmm?"

"I order you to kiss me," she said plainly.

And he did.


	4. Chapter 4: Past is sadly passed

Chapter 4: Past is (sadly) passed

It was their first kiss. Although they had many more after that one, he still feels her warm lips pressing his in that delicate, soft-as-a-rose-petal way.

He let go of the picture and poured Ciel his mourning cup of tea.

"Lady Elizabeth is visiting today, sir," he said, handing his master the cup and saucer.

"Why?" Ciel grumbled. Sebastian realized how much he sounded like Cynthia when he had said that. In fact, he remembered one particular time where she said it the exact same way.


	5. Chapter 5: Forbidden

Chapter 5: Forbidden

"Sebastian," Jane Phantomhive's voice barked one evening during tea. "Fetch me my daughter. I have some news to convey."

Sebastian bowed and swept away.

"Tap, tap, tap," his fist rang out against her door.

"Sebastian?" her voice rang out. "Is it you?"

"Your mother wishes to see you, my dear," he replied, his heart fluttering.

The door opened, and Cynthia flew through it, running into Sebastian's arms and planting a kiss on his cheek. She then took his hand and he led her to the living room.

"Darling," her mother said grandly once they reached the living room, her father sitting next to her with his usual cross glare firmly in place. "We have some formidable news," her mother continued.

"Lord Thomas Porter has requested your hand in marriage," he father said gruffly, forcing a grin.

Cynthia's beautiful eyes widened to the size of saucers with shock.

"He and I had been exchanging letters, and I had been telling him what a wonderful young lady you are. He said that he just had to have you for his wife." Her mother beamed with pride. "And, being in your single way, I accepted for you!"

Cynthia broke out of her speechless trance, exclaiming, "I am not single, though, mother! I am in love with Sebastian! My heart belongs to him, as it always will!"

"The butler?" his father growled, flashing a furious glance at him.

"Yes, father," she said sternly, holding Sebastian's hand to her heart with a pleading grin.

"Marriage is not about love!" he barked. "It is your duty to marry whom your parents decide for you!"

"No, please! Why? You cannot make me do this!" Cynthia begged, breaking down in tears.

"It is done," her father snapped. "Now, to your room until you are ready to apologize!"

Cynthia sniffled and ran back to her room, crying the whole way and slamming the door.

Sebastian looked after her, his own eyes brimming with tears, when Mrs. Phantomhive snapped, "You. What did you do to her?"

Sebastian gasped and replied with a slight stutter, "Nothing…nothing, milady."

"You have now been forbidden to have any unnecessary contact with my daughter. Complete your duties, nothing more nor anything less. Do anything different and you will be out of a job. Now go get me a pot of tea."


	6. Chapter 6: Life

Chapter 6: Life

Or rather, lack of. Cynthia trudged around the Manor home like the walking dead, seeming to have gone into a deep depression, as she couldn't even look at Sebastian a certain way without having him possibly losing his job, and that would have been worse than the basics that they shared daily. The wedding date drew nearer and nearer, but her emotions stayed as sour as grapes.

"You are not to have any contact with my daughter after the wedding, butler," her father had scolded one morning during golf practice.

The wedding date arrived and passed, and Cynthia left to live with her new beau. But, a year later, tragedy struck. Just months after delivering her son that would grow up to be Ciel's great-great-great-great grandfather, Cynthia hung herself. She was found with a note scrunched up in her fist, which read, "I will always love you, my Sebby."

Sebastian himself never read the note, though, because her father had torn it up and flung it into a fire, descending the shreds to no more than ashes.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:

So, what's everyone thinking so far? I hope you guys like it, and this was definitely fun to write. It's half-way done, so I hope as well that you'll keep reading. I'm just going to say ahead of time that chapter 8 is a lemon, my first, so please don't be too harsh upon me. Love you all, and keep reading! Thanks so much for taking your time to read this! Oh, and I'll say now, since I haven't yet, that I don't own any of these characters or places, other than Jane, Joseph and Cynthia. I do own this plotline, though. Love you all and thank you so much, guys!


	8. Chapter 7: Heart

Chapter 7: Heart

As Sebastian buttoned up Ciel's shirt, he remarked more and more similar details between he and his great-great-great-great-great grandmother, such as their eye-colour, eye shape, face shape, nose bridge and bulb, and many others. A sigh escaped Sebastian's lips as he put Ciel's boots on his feet, remembering Cynthia's smile. He closed his eyes for a long blink, immediately being transported back to another amazing time with Cynthia.


	9. Chapter 8: Pillows and Sheets

Chapter 8: Pillows and Sheets

"Tuck me in," Cynthia's voice commanded, this being a great deal of time before her parents' orders and her marriage.

Sebastian smiled and bent over her, pulling the blanket up to her chin with a little peck on her forehead. At that precise moment, Cynthia grabbed hold of his shirt collar and pulled him on top of her for a deep kiss.

"Good night," Sebastian said, attempting to get up, but Cynthia growled at him.

"Make love to me," she ordered, pulling him back down and kissing his lips harshly. Sebastian's eyes widened as she pulled the blankets aside, welcoming him into her bed, as he slipped in. It was a thrill to remember that Cynthia's parents were away on a vacation in New York for the weekend, and they had the house all to themselves. Sebastian relished in the thought, kissing her softly. But, Cynthia wanted it rough. She pushed him down and sat on his hips, straddling his body and ripping off his vest.

Sebastian grinned and slipped off her nightdress, pulling her close as she proceeded with his shirt, undoing it, throwing it away, and pressing herself right up to him. She put her toes onto his pants and wriggling them down, keeping her feet right between his thighs as they lay under the sheets.

He held her waist as she kissed his chest tenderly. He pulled her underwear off as she did his, then he slid himself into her. Her eyes closed, breathing a deep moan and resting her head on his torso. Sebastian hardened into her, trying so hard not to hurt her. He kissed along her collarbone and stroked down her legs


	10. Chapter 9: Hurt

Chapter 9: Hurt

Sebastian smiled at the memory, glancing around the room that was now Ciel's and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What is it?" Ciel snapped. "You look all…dreamy…" He shuddered and stood up. "What time is Elizabeth getting here?"

Sebastian shook his head sharply, chasing the ghosts of memory out of it, and replied, "Her coach arrives at noon, sir."


	11. Chapter 10: Noon

Chapter 10: Noon

"Cieeeeeeeeeel!" Elizabeth screeched, hugging him tight.

"Oh, hello, Elizabeth," he replied, forcing a grin.

"You've gotten even cuter since the last time I saw you!"

"And, if possible, you've gotten even more beautiful since the last time we saw each other," he replied, extending an elbow and leading her into the living room.

Sebastian sighed and followed them, stopping in the kitchen to grab the couple a tea tray.


	12. Chapter 11: Have you ever

Chapter 11: Have you ever…

"She's so annoying," Ciel seethed, climbing into bed that night, long after Elizabeth had left. "Ooh, soo cuute! Ooh, soo cuute!" he mimicked in a shrill, high-pitched voice.

Sebastian laughed and pulled the young master's blanket up.

"Love is a complicated thing," Ciel sighed as Sebastian went to turn off the light.

"Good night, young master," he whispered, flicking the switch just as Ciel sat upright in bed.

"Have you ever been in love, Sebastian?" he asked, suddenly all excited.

Sebastian smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Ciel's eyes widened as he suppressed a yawn, dying to hear more.

"I will tell you more when you awaken, sir," Sebastian said, closing the door for the night.


	13. Chapter 12: Answers

Chapter 12: Answers

"So, Sebastian?" Ciel persisted early the next morning, slurping up his tea. "Who was she? Or, is…?" His voice dropped down low. "Is it Meyrin?"

Sebastian chortled and said, "No, it was not Meyrin."

"So?" Ciel demanded, bouncing up and down impatiently.


End file.
